


A Long Day

by ShipMistress



Series: Hiccstrid One-Shots [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Always, Even after one is gone, F/M, oh my feels, there will always be a hiccup and astrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress





	A Long Day

He remembered the day it all began. He remembered how the wind in his face turned into weightlessness, how joy turned into despair and then… nothing.

He'd watched her all his life, for so long from afar and for far too little time at close range. But on that day, him watching her became different. And that day never seemed to end.

On that day, he watched her cry after she got the news. He watched her break down, alone in her room, and wanted nothing more than to go to her and wipe away her tears. But he couldn't.

On that day, he watched as she received the symbols, his fur coat and the coal mark on her forehead. She looked beautiful and strong despite her hollow eyes. He couldn't be prouder.

On that day, he watched her cheering on her little girl as she made her first steps. It was a happy moment, and he watched her laugh as she caught the girl in her arms. But there also was that small tear she quickly wiped away. Because the girl would never know her father.

On that day, he watched her turn down yet another marriage offer, the latest one in a long row. She did it with a distant smile that made him sad. He didn't want her to be lonely.

On that day, he watched her sleep. There was a weird sting in his eyes, as if tears wanted to well up but couldn't. He sat next to her, and watched her all night.

On that day, he watched her fall... He watched how everyone came rushing, trying to help her, to heal her. But there was nothing they could do.

When she appeared next to him, he took her in his arms, inhaling the memory of mayweed on her hair.

"I've been waiting for you," he whispered.

She chuckled, and replied, "I know."

And, finally, after many years, that day came to an end.


End file.
